The Case of The Missing Candy
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: A piece of Nutty's Halloween candy has gone missing, and Nutty goes out to find it.


Featuring: Nutty

Also featuring: Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles

Ah Halloween... isn't it a fun holiday? Getting to dress up in costumes and run rampant around the neighborhood collecting candy. It's by far Nutty's favorite holiday, Valentine's day being his second favorite. Why? Candy. That's why. Every time he got more candy in his bag, he would count them to see how much he had. At the last house he went to, the total came up to 125 pieces. But when he got home...

Nutty let out an ear-splitting squeal of delight as he dumped out his bag of candy on the table. He looked down at the pile, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. What should he eat first? The gumballs?! The chocolate bars?! He grabbed a fistful of candy and began eating. He was scarfing his candy down so quickly that sometimes he forgot to remove the wrappers.

About half an hour later, he was leaning back in the chair with his stomach a bit rounder than before. He let out a huge burp, a candy wrapper coming out of his mouth as he did so. Then, he noticed something was wrong. He had only eaten 124 pieces of candy when he was certain he brought home 125! So where was the last one?! His eyes went wide with horror and he began to search the entire house from top to bottom. There was not a bit of candy to be found (Okay. I know what you're probably thinking. It's Nutty so his house should have lots of candy in it! Well I had a thought where he eats it all and has to restock later after he recovers from being sick.).

Where was the piece of candy?! He came to the conclusion that someone must have stole it while he was eating! He was going to march through town and not stop until he found the culprit.

He kicked his front door open and saw Giggles in her angel costume walking down the sidewalk. Maybe it was her! He angrily ran up to her, grabbed her candy bag and dumped it out to see if his missing candy was in it. Wait... what WAS the missing candy anyway? He knew how much he had, but he didn't really pay attention to how much of each kind of candy was in there. So what kind of candy was he missing? So he just stood up and asked in their gibberish language if Giggles had taken his candy. After she shook her head no, he gave the bag back to the very ticked off looking Giggles while laughing nervously. Before Giggles could pick her candy up off of the ground, Nutty grabbed a handful and ran off, Giggles angrily yelling after him while shaking her fist.

So, it wasn't Giggles. He sadly went down the sidewalk while eating his handful of candy, sniveling a little bit. He missed that piece of candy. He sat down on a green bench as he ate the last piece of candy in his hand. Then, something caught his attention. On the other side of the road was another green bench, and Cuddles was sitting on it in a burglar costume- licking a big rainbow colored lollipop. Was that his missing candy? Cuddles had taken some of his candy last year, so it might be. He didn't know if it was his candy or not, but he did know that he wanted it. Badly.

He got up and began running across the street, neglecting to look both ways first.

Petunia, who was driving down that road at the time, saw Nutty running across, screamed and slammed the breaks having to turn to the right to avoid hitting Nutty. The car swerved off of the road and crashed into a tree, catching fire and exploding afterwards.

Nutty, completely unaware of what had just happened, ran up to Cuddles who giggled and waved hi at him. Nutty grabbed the lollipop and tried to pull it out of Cuddles' hand, Cuddles refusing to let go in protest. They had a tug-of-war over the lollipop for a bit until Nutty's hand finally slipped, the lollipop flying in the other direction and getting stuck on Cuddles' face. Nutty wouldn't give up. He put both hands on the lollipop, and began to pull with all his might.

RIP!

Cuddles' face came clean off, still attached to the lollipop. Nutty just pulled Cuddles' face off the lollipop and put it where it used to be. Nutty walked off licking the lollipop, and Cuddles' face just fell off since there was nothing keeping it attached to his head anymore.

Sure he had gotten a lollipop, but he still wanted to know where his missing piece of candy was. After he finished the lollipop, he went back to his house and collapsed on his couch, sad. He looked at his candy bag, which was next to him on the couch. He picked it up and looked inside, letting out a low sigh.

His eyes went wide and he gasped. There was a piece of candy in the bottom of the bag! It must have not come out when he dumped out the bag! He immediately grabbed it and checked what kind of candy it was. It was a green jawbreaker, but he thought it was a gumball. He didn't know it was actually a jawbreaker because the wrapper was clear with no label. He excitedly took it out of the wrapper, overjoyed that he had found the missing piece. He shoved it in his mouth and bit down on it. But, it wouldn't squish like gumballs should. He kept biting down on it, in frustration. He kept going harder and and harder until... CRACK! His front buck teeth broke into pieces and landed on the floor along with the jawbreaker, which was now split in half.

Well, at least he found the piece of candy.

THE END


End file.
